


Baker Street Boys'

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Drabble sur ce qui se passe à Baker Street





	Baker Street Boys'

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, ce recueil de drabble se trouve également sur mon compte fanfiction.net, sous le même pseudo que celui que j'ai ici.  
> Bonne lecture!

Baker Street, une rue tout à fait ordinaire. Du moins, en apparence. En réalité, cette rue est le témoin de nombreux évènements qui bouleversent le quotidien des habitants de Londres.

Depuis que l’appartement du 221B était loué à Sherlock Holmes et au docteur John Watson, il n’était pas rare d’entendre les sirènes des voitures de police ou le bruit d’un hélicoptère faisant des allers retours au dessus des maisons.

Mais cela n’était pas grand-chose à côté de la peur que déclenchée les explosions régulières de l’appartement ou des coups de feu nocturne. Dans les jours "calmes", on entendait seulement les cris des disputes et les portes qui claquent avec colère.

Au fur et à mesure des années, le quartier s’habitua au tapage des locataires de la pauvre Mrs. Hudson qui pourtant se plaignait plus de sa hanche que de l’excentricité du détective amat… oups… pardon,  du détective consultant.

Malgré tout, il arrivait que les deux amis, adorateur du danger, aillent trop loin et  dans ces conditions, une plainte venait se rajouter au dossier intitulé "SH et JW" déjà bien remplis du Scotland Yard.

Bien sûr, les dégâts étaient remboursés par le gouvernement (un homme avec un étrange parapluie venait rendre visite aux gens) mais pour rien au monde les habitants ne changeraient les deux énergumènes qu’on surnomme les "Baker Street Boys".


End file.
